Aki - Aki
Aki-Aki (アキ - アキ) is the former 9th Division Captain. There is nothing really known about her and her being in the Captain's place, but it really shows. Appearance Aki has a gothic apperence. She has orange-yellow eyes somewhat like Yoruichi, and midnight black hair. Her hair goes all the way down as to her butt and she has short bangs. When shes in her Gigai form, she wears something like a school uniform. Its a white shirt with a small black skirt, with a black cloak that goes over it, looking like a second skirt. Personality Aki has a cold, sadistic personality. She was silent most of the time, but if she saw something stupid, weird, or funny, she spoke her mind. It did not matter if she hurt the feelings of that person or not. Fighting Style Aki has an odd fighting syyle. Yet, sence no one wanted to fight her, because of how the others that have explained to them what happenend, she really dosent even ask for a fight, nor carry her zanpakutou around. She has this power, that can summon her blade when needed, even if she left it in the real world, she can still summon it. Past / History Aki-Aki lived in the East side, Distric 79 in the Rukongai District (Like all the other Captain's / Lieutenants of this time have, yet they were scatterted around Rukongai). She had no family, no siblings. She was about 4 when she wittnessed her mother die at the hands of a Hollow, around 6 when she saw her father get taken away into the darkness, hearing him scream bloody murder and help, and 11 when she saw her sisters and brothers walk away on her. Aki was afraid to be alone, so she wanted to end the aloneness by killing herself. She did it in the middle of the District, no one stopping her because they knew what she couold do. Aki had her blade in one hand, a rope around her neck with the rope in her other hand. She really ment this. Before she was going to die, she said soemthing that no one knows, but what ever it was, it came true. She did not know who this was, but a boy stopped her and gave her a lexture about not killing herself. She just looked at the boy, and when she blinked, he was gone. She never got the name of that boy, and she regets not geting the name. A few years later, she went into the Acadmey, wanting to live her dream of being a Captain of Gotei 13. She got it after she graduated, yet she got Lieutenant posision of squad 9 first. Then when her Captain was "Killed" by her, she took his place, happy of what she did. She was a rather good Captain. Sadistic, and mean at times, but she got along with most of the others and ignored the ones she hated. Aki soon after meet an Espada and fought it, it ended as a tie and she loved the power they have, so, years after, she left the Gotei 13, leaving the 9th Division of no Captain or Lieutenant (She was not assigned a Lt.) and followed the Espada to Hueco Mundo. She became a Vizard / Espada by Aizen Sosuke, but Aki AKA Senna is only a spy and will come back with information about them when she wants too or if she is told too. Zanpakutou Aki has a Zanpakutou, and she knows she acheved Bankai, but she belives someone erresed her memory so she dose not know the name of her Zanpaktou, but she knows how to use it. Relationships Akako Aki was friends with Akako, and when Akako found out that Aki left, she was devestated and disapointed in her. Aki only comes to Akako for the information of Espada. ~Akako - Former Captain of Squad 4; Appointed new Captain of Squad 5.~ Ayume Miyako Ayume and Aki really didnt get along, they got into alot of fights, ending in Aki losing, but they have repect for eachother, that better than nothing. ~Ayume Miyako - Former Captain of Squad 3; Captain of Squad 3 Again~ Ayaka Moe Ayaka and Aki did not get along, yet Ayaka and Aki had the same personality, rude, sadisic and mean. Not much is known on their relationship. ~Ayaka Moe - Older sister to Akako, Former Captain of Squad 3, having Ayume as her Lt.~ Emma Shirou Emma did not like Aki, always having to tell her to shut up about so and so and fought her a few times, again, ending in Aki losing. ~Emma Shirou - Former Captain of Squad 13; New Lt of squad 13.~ Mai Mai hated Aki, because she would call Mai "Short stuff," "Small fry," "Midtet." Aki and Mai did not have a relationship at all, they hated eachother. ~Mai - Former Captain of Squad 10~ Yukiko Aki made fun of Yukiko because of how she was so shy and was Akako's addopted daughter. Yet, Yukiko got the laugh when she let her Bankai off and almsot killed Aki. They both have respect for eachother. ~Yukiko - Former Lt of Squad 4; Lt of Squad 5.~ Aizen Sosuke Akizen and Aki have a secrete relationship, and Aizen has Aki as his sabortanate. There isnt really nothing known about them. ~Aizen Sosuke - Former Captain of Squad 5; Leader of the Espada's~ Ulquiorra Cifer Ulquiorra and Aki dont realy do much, he let her have his extra bed in his room. Nothing is really known about them. ~Ulquiorra Cifer - Number Four Espada~